Famous Last Words
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Max is gone, but Fang just can’t get over her. He’s afraid to live without her. Iggy wants to keep living, but can he reach Fang? Figgy slash, also would be easy to see implied FangxMax. ONESHOT! Character death.


**Title: **Famous Last Words

**Author: **IndigoStarNight

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** Max is gone, but Fang just can't get over her. He's afraid to live without her. Iggy wants to keep living, but can he reach Fang?

**Pairing: **FangxIggy, also would not be a stretch for implied FangxMax

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters. Don't own the song lyrics either.

**Spoilers: **Nope

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Contains some slash, if you don't like, don't read. Also suggestions of suicide.

**Author's Note: **Song fic to the My Chemical Romance song of the same title (Famous Last Words). I've only recently discovered this song and fell in love with it immediately, so I just had to write a fic for it, and here it is! It's been a really long time since I tried writing anything Maximum Ride, but since Rayne's re-reading the books, he wanted some Figgy. Anyways, I really hope you like it. Please Review!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Now I know,  
That I can't make you stay.  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your…_

He stands, still, silent, lost in thought. The wind blows his shaggy dark hair back from his face, but he doesn't seem to notice. His eyes are blank and he stares at the ground so far below. He does not truly see it. In his mind he sees that night, played over and over again.

His friends don't understand. Thec know something's wrong, they know that he's hurting. They're hurting too, but it isn't the same. His pain is deeper, his pain is darker, his is the kind of pain that cannot be relieved. Not by tears, not by words. Nothing.

So that is what he looks to for comfort, nothing. Dark, painless, lightless, abyss. That is what he truly sees in the ground far below.

His friends worry for him. They want to help, but they don't know how. They plead with him. They want him to talk, they think it will help, but he's never been much of a talker. They're pleas ring through his head as he stands, they haunt him, bu they do not help him, they do not change his mind.

Only one of them truly struck a chord, only one makes him pause. And that one had said, "What the hell's wrong with you? Don't you see what this is doing to the rest of us too? You had a heart, I know it, even if you pretend you didn't, you did. Where is it now?"

To that he had answered, and his reply had been just as calm and emotionless as the few other words he'd given recently had been. "She has it," he'd said, and that was it.

_And I know.  
There's nothing I can say.  
To change that part.  
To change that part.  
To change…_

I think I'm crying, but I'm to numb to be sure. Its been so hard since that night, since she left. Its been hard on all of us.

But as I sit here there is only one who I think of, and he is the reason for my tears. His words still ring through my mind, those three simple words, the last thing he said before he flew off.

I'm not sure what the others are doing. They know better than to bother me right now.

I want to go after him. I want to find him and bring him back. I want to hit him, I want to hold him, I want to fix him. But I can't. I'm helpless to do anything.

I wish I could change what happened. I wish I could make things different. I wish a lot of things. But wishes are useless. They won't help me now.

_So many,  
Bright lights they cast a shadow,  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding,  
I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I can't speak._

His toes dangle as he gazes into nothing. The wind blows. The lights down below shine at him. He barely notices.

Why couldn't they understand? Why did they have to ask him to stay. It was the only thing that made him hesitate. Every part of him wanted to go, wanted to follow her, every part but that small piece of his mind that spoke with their voices and begged him to stay.

Can't they see that he is nothing without her? Can't they see that she was the only thing holding him together? Don't they know that he'll be better off if he goes? Why must they ask this of him, why must they ask him to stay? Can't they just let him go?

There's a lump in his throat. Is it the urge to cry? He isn't sure, its been so long since he's felt something like that. He turns his gaze once more to the street below.

It would be easy. All he had to do was hold his wings in tight and it'd all be over. It wouldn't hurt anymore. Or at least, it wouldn't hurt him anymore. So why couldn't he do it?

_Can you see?  
My eyes are shining bright,  
'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,  
Of a jet black hotel mirror,  
And I'm so weak.  
Is it hard understanding?  
I'm incomplete.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I get weak.  
_

I stare blank eyed into the nothing that makes up my world. The wind blows my hair and the ground I kneel on is damp, and I can't help but love the feeling of it.

Why doesn't he understand? Why can't he see what is still here? All he sees, all he thinks about, is what's gone. But can't he see that life is still here, even if she isn't in it? Its different, sure. In many ways no where near as good. But it _is_ still here.

Flying feels just as good. Food still tastes amazing. The air still smells clean and good after a rainstorm. Nudge is still annoying as hell to listen too. Why can't he see all of that anymore? Why does he only see her?

Is it really so hard for him to understand that we're broken enough all ready? Does he really want to break us further? Or does he just not care anymore?

I hate it. The pain of it, not knowing where he is, what stupid thing he may be doing, its killing me. But I can't go after him, I don't know where he went. I'd just end up getting myself lost, and probably hurt. I already followed him this far, and I'm not sure I could get back to the others even if I wanted to.

Why does he have to do this to us? To me? Why can't he just keep living?

_These bright lights have always blinded me.  
These bright lights have always blinded me.  
_

He stares, and he stares, but the ground below offers no new answers.

He blinks. He takes a deep breath. He sees it run through his mind once more. That night, her blood, her cries, her last whispered words.

He closes his eyes and a single tear slides down his cheek. "Goodbye," he whispers. Then he steps off of the roof and begins to fall toward the ground below.

Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

I've been sitting here a long time now. My tears have long since dried. But I still remain where he left me, and I still think about him. I still wonder where he went and what he's doing. I'm still afraid.

Then there are footsteps. I jump; I know those footsteps. But I don't speak. They stop, not far from me, and I wait for him to say something. He's staring at me, I know, but I don't move. I'm not sure what to say, so I say nothing.

At length I can't stand it anymore. "Fang?" I ask quietly. Another long minute, he doesn't answer.

Then it happens in a rush. He moves so fast I barely have time to register it before he's picked me up and pushed me against a tree. His lips are on mine, they are warm and soft. He's holding me up, pressing against me. His body is not so soft, but is just as warm.

I'm too surprised to do much of anything. It seems like an age before he pulls back. My legs have gone weak, and once he is no longer holding me up, I fall to the ground. I feel him sink down next to me. We're both laying on our backs, staring up at the sky, though I have a feeling that at the moment he sees no more of it than I do.

We lay like that for a long time, not speaking, just laying. We're laying so close to each other that I feel his should pressed against mine, and after a while, I realize that he's still holding onto my hand.

_I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid.  
Asleep, or dead._

"Fang?" at last Iggy breaks the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Are you staying then?"

There was a long pause. Then finally, "Yes." Another pause, more silence. Fang has more to say, and Iggy knows that, so he waits. "I'm not afraid anymore," Fang said slowly, "I not afraid to live without her."

Iggy smiled slightly, a small, sad smile. "I guess Max didn't take all of your heart with her after all."

"No," he agrees softly, "I guess not."

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.  
_


End file.
